


'I Missed You' Cuddles

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Soft Lou Miller, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: Prompt:"Come Cuddle"Soft Lou is just as great as top dom Lou!!





	'I Missed You' Cuddles

You had waited for Lou to get out if the shower, but you were growing impatient. You wanted her arms wrapped around you, so you could sleep. She had been gone for several months, and you had missed her so much.

“I'm out of the shower, are you happy now, baby?” Lou mocked, and you rolled your eyes.

 **”Come cuddle.”** you pouted, and Lou laughed.

“You know I don't cuddle, (Your Name),” Lou paused. “But, since I missed you, I'll make an exception.”

Going onto your side, you waited for Lou to get behind you. Taking her time, she made sure that the two of you were comfortable. 

“I missed you, (Your Name). I missed having you in my arms,” Lou whispered, kissing your cheek.

“I love you.” you said, turning your head to kiss her.

“I love you too, baby.”


End file.
